the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon
"We just have to believe!" - Gordon to Ryan in A New Beginning Gordon is a big blue express engine on the North Western Railway. He is one of the main protagonists of The Sudric Legends. History Gordon has lived and worked on the Island of Sodor for many years. He takes the express from Knapford to Vicarstown. Role in Plot Magic Railroad Arc Due to a bridge out, Gordon ended up falling down a ravine and meeting Ryan. The two disliked each other at first during their many hours of being stuck. Gordon eventually went insane, or at least Ryan thought so, as Gordon claimed that he could magically rerail himself. Gordon wasn't insane as it turns out, and the two managed to escape the ravine. They located the Magic Buffers where Ryan was reluctant to enter, but Gordon was too excited and ran in, shoving Ryan in too. During their adventures the two grew closer, due to their relationship with a new friend: Defect. After the latter's death, Gordon and Ryan were inspired to avenge him and they did so by defeating King Lowercase. After the chaos was over and the two were back on Sodor, they fixed up an old shed to live together in with Ninja Buddy. The Great Filler Race Gordon participates in the race, but unfortunately derails at the finish line, losing the race, he is later seen outside Toby's Disco Shed with the other losers. Unwanted Guests Arc After returning from the Great Railway Show in England, Gordon enters Ryan's shed, with steam spewing from his streamlining and hissing loudly, he tosses the broken shell across the room. He and Ryan then head out to take their rubbish to the dump, the streamlined shell being among it. At the dump, Gordon tries to bury Ninja Buddy, but Ryan notices and stops him, the trio eventually return to the shed to find a note for them simply reading "Meet me at the container yard". They set off to see what's waiting for them there. When they arrive, the group is knocked out by gas from a decoy lemonade tanker. Gordon and Ryan wake up in a prison cell together, a diesel then leads them to meet Duck, the top hat wearing psycho offers to give them anything they want in return for letting him keep Ninja Buddy to experiment on him. Ryan opts to throw dynamite at him, blow up the facility and save the mini, Gordon loses his tender in the explosion but quickly gets it back when it hits Ryan in the head. As the group try to leave, they are ambushed by an enraged Duck, Ryan pulls out the mini cannon and fires Ninja Buddy at him, but it does nothing, Duck and Ryan charge at each other with their swords, but before they can start the fight, Gordon interrupts them opting instead to offer the mad scientist a deal. The group shows Duck to the magic buffers, as the pannier monologues, Ryan shoves him into the buffers. Duck eventually comes to the shed, but he has now been reduced to a weak little mini, Ryan is amused by this and Gordon is annoyed that the engine who kidnapped and tried to kill him is now a resident. A few days later, Ryan remodels their shed and gives Gordon a tour. Moments later, the Culdee Fell engines arrive, wanting to stay in the vacancy rooms. Once they entered the shed, Gordon asks what their story is, and the engines tell him. Ryan and Gordon allow them to stay, but moments later the Culdee Fell engines begin destroying the house, so Gordon and Ryan decide that they need to get rid of them. TBA Personality Gordon's important position as the engine who pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and self-important, with a good reason too; he is the fastest engine on Sodor. He is extremely proud of this and is inclined to boast. He is goodhearted though, always willing to forgive and uses his superior strength to help smaller engines out of trouble. Abilities *'Brute Force' - Gordon is very strong and fast and can shove enemies and large objects out of his way. *'Believing' - If Gordon believes hard enough, he can rerail himself after he crashes. Equipment *'Radio' - Gordon has a radio in his cab which he can use to communicate with others. He once used this to communicate with Phill at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. *'Stolen Guns' - In A New World, Gordon, Defect and Ryan stole some guns. Though Gordon is never seen using them. *'Smartphone' - Gordon has a smartphone that he used to play music. *'Mini Cannon' - Gordon was given the Mini Cannon by Defect. It can contain and launch Minis, mainly Ninja Buddy, at enemies. He never uses it however, He gave the cannon to Ryan. *'Laser Drill' - Gordon took the experimental laser drill from the Blue Mountain Quarry with the intention of using it on the Culdee Fell engines. However, he only ended up using it once, since it broke the second the laser was fired. GordonRadio.jpg|Gordon's radio Stolenguns.jpg|Gordon and Ryan's stolen guns Gordonphone.jpg|Gordon's smartphone NinjaBuddyCannon.jpg|The Mini Cannon Appearances Episodes= *'Magic Railroad Arc' - A New Beginning, A New World, Despair and Defect *'The Great Filler Race' *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - The Twat in the Hat, Fifty Shades of Purple, Operation #800080 and Gordon *'South Eastern Railway Arc' - Ryan's New Friend (mentioned) *'Jīnlóng Training Arc' - TBA |-|Specials= *'ZERO' *'Sudric Legends 89' |-|Web Videos= *'The Stories' |-|Music Videos= *'Obstacles' Battles TBA Trivia *Gordon has poor eyesight, this was first shown in the sixth episode when he needed glasses to read Duck's note. *In episode 8, it is revealed that Gordon has a "time of the month" involving cheese. This is a reference to a time when Oliver had briefly become addicted to cheese after eating it for the first time in nearly a decade. *There is a running gag in the series which focuses on having Gordon's tender being forcibly separated from him. Examples include: **The Twat in the Hat: Gordon's tender is separated when Ryan grabs him after throwing some dynamite in Duck's lair. It is then blown towards the two and hits Ryan in the head. **Operation #800080: Gordon's tender is seen hanging from the crane in the shed after he and Ryan spend all night trying to come up with a good way to get rid of the Culdee Fell engines. He later willingly uncouples from his tender so that he can fit on a turntable while using the laser drill. *Gordon received a headlamp in episode 7. *Two models have been used for Gordon in the series so far: **The 2013 Mattel Wooden Railway model. **The 2011 Tomy Wooden Railway model. (Episodes 2, 4 and 6 only) *Oliver made a model of Gordon with his streamlined casing. The model is being made with a Connor and Ferdinand's tender with the wood being replaced by coal. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Sudric Legends (Group) Category:North Western Railway Category:Great Race Participants Category:Males Category:Pages that need editing